With a rapid development of electronic technology, the electronic apparatuses are becoming more varied and humanized, and then the user experience is improved. Take cell phone for example, the current smart phone, with large storage space and capability of installing a variety of software, has become a minicomputer to some extent, and the functions thereof are becoming more humanized and elaborated.
A user may obtain a variety of files via an electronic apparatus, such as recording data, video file, text and picture.
However, the following problems are founded in the existing technology.
In the conventional technology, a user obtains files via an electronic apparatus, even if the user's operations are associated in terms of time, for example, the user may obtain recording data while obtaining text, these files are independent to each other, accordingly the user may look up these files respectively in the electronic apparatus; therefore, the workload of the electronic apparatus may be heavy.